Better - Phan
by awesomesockesONESHOTS
Summary: PHAN ONE SHOT! Contains: Fluff, sickness. Phil gets seasick on the way to a radio event. Dan help him. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Phan.


I am posting short Phanfics on this profile. Find 'awesomesockes'' for the longe chaptered Phanfics

"_you should do a fic where one of them gets seasick and has to be looked after by the other xxx"_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Due to the reason that I have absolutely no idea where they would sail to, I just picked a place close, possible to sail to, and made up a fake event.)

(OOC. Nothing of this has ever happened!)

Phan oneshot!

**Contains**: Fluff, sickness.

**Status:** Together

**POV:** Point of view changes through the story

**Words:** 2.400

**_Better_**

* * *

**PHIL'S POV!**

"Who thought it was a good idea sailing to Denmark?" I groaned into my hands and leaned against them, supporting myself.

"The BBC," Dan answered and bent down to untie my shoes.

"It was a rhetorical question, Dan," I muttered.

"I know." He pulled my shoes off of my feet and placed himself on his knees in front of me. He carefully grabbed both of my wrists and held my hands down, forcing me to look at him. He let go of one of my wrists and moved his now free hand towards my head to brush my hair out of my face. I managed to produce a little nervous smile. "How bad is it?" He locked his eyes at me, wrinkling his forehead slightly.

"Bad enough." I didn't know I could get seasick. But on the other hand, I had never been on a boat long enough to really feel any big waves. I was fine at first and was actually excited for this trip with all the other people from radio one and Dan. I looked forward to spending time with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean, something we hadn't tried before. But of course I couldn't be that lucky.

"Try to get some sleep, if you can." Dan stood and helped me to lay down on the bed.

"You don't have to stay," I whispered as a new wave of nausea flushed through me. I buried my head in the pillow and closed my eyes tightly together.

"I'll stay until you sleep." Dan moved closer and placed a kiss on my sweaty forehead. "And If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me, okay? I'll tell the others you don't feel that well."

"Thank you," I mumbled as Dan pulled the duvet fully around me.

**DAN'S POV!**

I didn't see this coming. Phil was fine while we were having dinner. But of course the weather was pretty bad and the waves were really high. I loved it though. It was like a rollercoaster. Up and down, up and down. But I felt bad for him. He looked horrible and exhausted and even paler than he already was.

We were on our way across the sea to go to a radio event in Denmark. I was really excited; I had never been to Denmark before.

I watched Phil closely as he stared to drift away into sleep. He had curled into a human ball, due to the pain in his stomach I guessed. I felt really bad for leaving, but I couldn't stay here all day. We had to discus our plans and the things that should happen when we finally got there. It was a long trip and the only things I'd gotten to do were eat and follow Phil back to our room.

After a while, Phil was finally asleep. I picked up his phone, found my number, and placed it beside his head, making sure it was the first thing he would see in case he woke up and needed me.

I gave him a quick kiss in his cheek before I left the room.

"Is he okay?" Chris Stark asked me while I sat down beside him on the chairs.

"Oh, I think he is okay. He's asleep now, but I told him to call me if he needed me. Anyway! What were we talking about?" I tried not to sound too concerned and get involved in this, as it was an important event between countries and radio stations.

We were discussing the different things we should do and who the Danish radio DJ's were as none of us had actually met them before. We weren't the only ones to join the event. Some radio DJ's from Germany and Sweden would be there too.

I was really enjoying myself as the time went by. The conversation changed eventually and got into more relaxed subjects. Scott had brought some wine to our table and I had a really good time.

Every now and then I looked outside, just to see the weather getting worse and worse. Even though it became hard to look out because it was evening and dark, you could differently feel how bad it was.

I was just about to excuse myself and leave to go check on Phil because the weather was getting worse when I felt my phone ring.

"Phil? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I made a sign to the people who were looking that I was talking to Phil and had to leave. They nodded and turned back to their conversations.

"_No. I just woke up. Please hurry back. I'm really not feeling well_."

"Sure. I'm on my way now." Phil let out a small moan before the phone went dead.

I couldn't really run because the whole ship was moving too much, but I was walking as fast as I could.

I found my key card and unlocked the door to our room.

"Phil?" I asked into the dark. I turned the lights on, just to reveal Phil curled even more into himself.

"Hmm…" he mumbled. I walked closer to him.

"You okay?" I bent down to get on his level, gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. He was sweating really badly.

**PHIL'S POV!**

Dan was moving his hand around my face. I felt so horrible and waves of nausea kept hitting me over and over again as the waves of water hit the ship.

My breathing began to speed because I was trying so hard to keep my stomach contents down.

"Do you need to be sick?" Dan asked concerned. I guess he realised I was struggling.

I couldn't do this anymore and nodded slowly, trying to drag it as long as possible. Dan quickly turned around the grab the garbage bin behind him and placed it beside the bed. My mouth watered and I took a deep breath before I threw up into the bin. Dan slowly stroked my back for comfort while he supported me over the edge of the bed.

"Do you think you can manage it to the bathroom? I think it might be easier." I didn't think I could, but I understood what Dan meant so I nodded drowsily.

"Let me help you up." Dan grabbed both my arms and carefully got me to sit up. This wasn't a good idea.

Dan just only got me down on the cold bathroom floor before I got violently sick into the toilet. Of course I was graced to eat a whole dinner before I started to feel bad. Dan sat down beside me and supported me so I wouldn't fall because of the ship's movements.

"Can't we just go home?" I muttered.

"That might be a little hard as we're in the middle of the ocean. Unless you want to swim," he answered in a low voice. He moved one hand up and down my back while his other was holding onto my arm. I just stayed leaning against the toilet.

I took a deep breath and threw up once again. "Where can I jump off? I'll swim home…" I murmured with closed eyes. Dan turned around to grab some toilet paper. He wiped my mouth with it, but I was simply too exhausted to react.

"Don't be silly. This won't last forever, I promise." Dan lifted my head up slightly to clean the rest of my face. I was sweating a lot because I felt so horrible.

I pushed myself away from the toilet to sit on the floor and lean against the wall. Dan did the same opposite of me. I rested my head back on the wall behind me and closed my eyes.

"How long until we arrive?" I asked and forced myself to take a look at him. Dan picked up his phone from his pocket.

"Oh, just around 10-12 hours."

"No…" I whispered. This was too much to handle. Before I could put myself together I just started crying silently.

**DAN'S POV!**

"Don't cry…" I said in a low voice and pushed myself across the floor between us. When I was beside him, I gently pulled him into my arms. He rested his head down on my chest and sniffed a couple of times, letting my shirt soak up his tears. "Shh, it's okay."

"Should I find you something to drink?" I asked after a few minutes. Phil nodded against my chest. I slowly moved him away from me so I could get up and walk into the room.

We had a mini fridge with some different things to drink and some chocolate bars.

"We have, eeh, I don't know what that is. Juice? Coi.. Coco... Coci.. I can't even say that." I picked it up to look at it. Everything was in Danish, I couldn't understand. "What is this?" I picked up other thing. "No. Nope, that's a beer. Maybe not a good idea right now."

But Phil didn't answer and after a moment I heard him throw up again. I saw a coca cola behind some of the candy. I grabbed that along with some chocolate for myself before I walked back to him.

"Make it stop..." he whispered and spat a couple of times into the bowl.

"I can't do magic, Phil. I'm sorry." I got down on his level again and placed him back against the wall. "Drink some of this." I handled him the coca cola and he took a couple of sips. I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Thanks," he mumbled and moved it towards his lips.

I kept watching him catch his breath for some time.

"How can you eat?" Phil breathed out, surprised when I opened my candy bar.

"I'm hungry."

"You know what I meant." Phil grabbed a hold on the toilet seat as the waves hit the ship more violently.

"What even is that?"

"I don't know. Some kind of chocolate thing. I can't speak Danish, Phil, in case you haven't noticed."

"A-Are you not feeling bad at all?" he asked with closed eyes and grabbed harder onto the seat.

"No. I'm fine," I responded and took a big bite.

"I feel so pathetic..."

"Don't. This is normal, okay? Some people can take it. Some can't. It's fine. It has nothing to do with you," I said calmly and gently stroked his leg a bit.

"Oh god..." Phil turned around to rest his head down on the toilet seat. I moved closer to him and rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

"Maybe I know a way to make it slightly better."

"Hmm, what?" he asked, exhausted.

"We have to go for a little walk."

"You can't be serious..."

"I am very serious. I'm sure it'll help." I walked back into the room, finding his shoes and his jacket.

"I'm gonna vomit everywhere if I move, Dan. Seriously," he said while I put his shoes back on.

"I'm sure you can hold it for a bit," I answered in a low voice and leaned in to kiss his forehead before I helped him from the floor.

"Dan, I mean it..." he slurred while I slowly dragged him with me. "Where are we even going?"

"Out."

"Out? Are you making me swim home?"

"Don't be stupid. We are just going out to get some air."

"But passengers are not allowed to walk on the deck after 11 pm," Phil complained.

"I know that. But we're doing it anyway." I pushed the door open. It was really windy and dark outside, and maybe it wasn't very safe, but I just wanted to make Phil feel better. I would break the rules to make that happen.

"Please, Dan... I'm scared," Phil whimpered.

"Take my hands," I told him. He did, making me walk backwards. "Keep your eyes fixed on me." I was steady enough to keep my balance on the moving ship, but Phil really struggled to stay on his feet. "Hold here." I took both of his hands and made him hold onto the rail. I moved to stand behind him and placed my hands on the rail too, one on each side of him, so he couldn't move from side to side.

"I'm just thinking Titanic right now, Dan," Phil grinned nervously.

"Do you want me to make you fly?" I joked back.

"Oh god, no. I'm fine."

"I love you, Rose." I turned my head slightly, making it possible for me to kiss his cheek.

"Shut up." He nudged my arm, making me laugh.

We stood like this in silence for about 10 minutes, just breathing in the cold, fresh air and listening to the water beneath. I kept pressing my body against Phil's, resting my head on his shoulder, making him stand as still as possible.

"Do you feel better?" I asked Phil, who was staring straight ahead into the dark.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Yes. Yes, I do. A little." Phil turned around in my arms, facing me. I couldn't quite see his face properly because it was so dark, and with only some bad lighting behind me to help, but he looked slightly better.

"Thank you," Phil said before he placed his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my torso, now letting go of his grip on the rail. I kept holding onto it so we wouldn't fall

"Should we go back?" I asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah... I'm really tired," he replied. I loosened my grip on the rail and grabbed his hands leading him back inside and to our room.

"You can just wake me up if you feel bad. Well you promise me that?" I whispered and pulled the duvet tightly around Phil before climbing into the bed too.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay. I feel a bit better."

"I'm glad," I said. Phil turned around under his cover and placed his head on my chest. He swung one arm around my stomach, pressing his body against mine. I slowly dragged my fingers up and down his spine while my other hand stroked through his already messed up hair, making him relax as much as possible.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered into my shirt.

"You can't be sorry for being sick, Phil. It's fine. The next time we'll just be better prepared and get you some tablets."

"Yehm..." he said sleepily.

"Goodnight," I whispered and kept dragging my fingers through his hair, but I didn't get an answer before he was peacefully asleep on top of me. "I love you."

**_The end_**

* * *

___I'm taking prompts to one shots or chaptered phanfics. So hit me! I can write about any illness and stuff like that/fluff, but ask me anything and I'll try! I do not take smut __requests_. (chaptered are going to be uploaded on my other profile)(You can read my long chaptered phanfictions on 'awesomesockes')


End file.
